


So In Love, So At a Loss

by founderbeast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Its only one sided Fjord/Jester, Molly/Jester is gonna be platonic in chapter two, Other, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/founderbeast/pseuds/founderbeast
Summary: "Eventually, she felt the tears come. Spilling over silently, one by one. Then all at once she let out a sob into the pillow closing her eyes tightly. Heartbreak was just another thing she wasn’t prepared for when she left her Mama and her home."Jester confesses her feelings and It doesn't go as expected! Featuring lots of crying and comforting from the realest bro Mollymauk.





	So In Love, So At a Loss

**Author's Note:**

> please don't drag me I just needed to write this because honestly, I'm coping and that's wassup,
> 
> Title is from I've Wanted You by First Aid Kit: 
> 
> Also, I haven't been caught up in months so I'll be canon compliant when I'm dead just imagine this takes place around the time they met the gentleman

“I’m sorry Jester, I just -- I just don’t have feelings for ya.” 

It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her and yet she stood completely still. Unable to wrap her head around how to feel, how to react to his words. All it took was one sentence to completely devastate her in a way she didn’t even know was possible. Her mind felt like it was going a mile a minute but she felt stalled in some way. Like she was on autopilot after hearing those words.

Feeling herself force a grin and come to life again where she stood frozen before, “That’s alright, Fjord! It’s not your fault there’s no need to apologize! I’ll uh, I’ll get over it, don’t worry about it!” Jesters hands fiddled with with the pockets of her dress trying to channel all of the upset she was feeling into the fabric so she could keep her composure.

Fjord looked back at her with pity in his eyes, she knew it wasn’t his fault, and he really was trying to let her down sweetly. It’s not like this was something that was easy for anyone involved. She watched him reach up to fiddle with his growing tusks clearly uncomfortable. “...Yeah, these things happen Jess I get it….It’s cool though, we’re good if you’re good. You’re still my best friend, and ain't nothings ever gonna change that.”

“Of coooooouuurse! You’re mine too Fjord! If anything…. We’ll be better friends for this!” She forced a small laugh that felt hollow, but was doing the most to project just how totally freakin’ okay she was with this development for Fjord’s sake. It’s not like she wanted him to feel bad, it wasn’t his problem and it shouldn’t be.

“Well this was a very good talk but I think I'm going to go and see if, anyone needs any healing, I think I heard Nott coughing and sniffling earlier and uh, you know how whiiiiiiiny she can be when she gets sick.” The tiefling rolled her eyes dramatically, “So uhm, I’ll see you later~.” 

Before Fjord could even reply she got up and skipped away from the little table they were seated at in the corner of the tavern. Her tail bounced in time behind her as she walked clear past the table that hosted all of their other friends who were drinking and playing cards and straight to her room.

She closed the door to her the room behind her and just leaned against the door exhaling a breath she felt like she’d been holding for hours. She spent the new few minutes working on unclenching her hands within her pockets and getting the blood flow back into them. She hadn’t even realized she’d been so tense they turned a lighter shade of blue than she’d ever seen. 

Sighing as she locked the door and moved to go lay down on her bed suddenly feeling exhausted. Her horns and tail and limbs felt like they all weighed hundreds of pounds on their own only making her feel more and more dejected. 

Curling up on her bed with her face in a pillow she just breathed in and out, trying to ground herself in whatever way she could when she felt like at any moment the world would open up and swallow her. 

Eventually, she felt the tears come. Spilling over silently, one by one. Then all at once she let out a sob into the pillow closing her eyes tightly. Heartbreak was just another thing she wasn’t prepared for when she left her Mama and her home. She never thought not being wanted by someone would hurt so fucking much. She knew rejection was a possibility, she thought she was prepared and could handle it, but she didn’t expect it to hurt her so deeply. 

Her tail curled around her leg as she shoved her face into the pillow even more trying to keep from making any noise at all as she cried and cried while the sun went down around her leaving her to process her own emotions, all alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be out sometime this week probably
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated c:


End file.
